Putih Biru
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Persembahan terakhir dari saya buat kalian semua dan my precious KyuHyuk. KyuHyuk FF. Death Chara. DL DR. Sayonara :D.


**Tik tik tik**

Namja berseragam lengkap itu menatap hujan tanpa ekspresi. Ia bahkan tak merasa terganggu meski air hujan yang menitik dari atap dan jatuh ke tanah itu memercaki bagian bawah celananya dan menghadirkan titik-titik tanah kotor.

"_Gloomy_~~" terdengar desisan dari belakangnya.

Si namja tergagap, ia menoleh. Seseorang yang juga berseragam lengkap mendekat dan ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

Mungkin karena tak mendapat reaksi apapun si namja kedua ikut menoleh dan mereka pun saling tatap. Mereka saling kenal, hanya kenal, tapi belum pernah ada yang mencoba lebih dekat lebih dari kenal selama ini.

"Musim hujan adalah gloomy..." ucap si namja kedua mengulangi maksud kata-katanya tadi. Ia membenarkan kaca mata yang sedikit turun dari hidungnya.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya si namja kedua mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmmm..." si namja kedua menghela napas sebelum melabuhkan tatapannya kembali ke depan. Ia membenamkan kedua jari-jari lengannya di saku celana, mengurangi efek dingin. "Kejahatan bertambah pada musim hujan, nuansa murung terasa di mana-mana, orang gampang merasa murung, dan kasus bunuh diri juga banyak terjadi pada musim hujan. Kabut, kelam, dingin, guruh, petir semuanya melambangkan kegelapan."

Si namja pertama sedikit mengangkat bibirnya. Semua yang dikatakan namja pertama ada benarnya juga, tapi tetap ia merasa tak setuju, meski ya memang benar ia sering kali merasakan kemalangan pada musim-musim penghujan. Seperti saat ini sebenarnya. Ia meremas kertas yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Tapi aku suka hujan." Desisnya si namja pertama. Ya ia selalu suka hujan sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu..." jawaban si namja kedua membuat namja pertama langsung menoleh. "Aku sering kali melihatmu memperhatikan hujan di kelas. Saat pulang sekolah kau juga suka berlama-lama menatapi hujan. Kalau hujan tak berhenti, kau menerobos hujan dengan jalan pelan, sama sekali tak terganggu."

Mulut namja pertama terbuka lebar, ia tak tahu kalau ia sering diperhatikan.

"Makanya jangan asyik dengan duniamu sendiri Hyukkie.."

Dan mulutnya terbuka semakin lebar lagi, si namja kedua memanggilnya begitu akrab.

"Aku selalu ingin menyapamu, tapi kau asyik dengan duniamu sendiri. Kau ekslusif dan tak mengizinkan orang memasuki duniamu. Padahal banyak orang yang tertarik dan ingin mendekat padamu."

Hyukkie atau namja kesatu yang bernama Eunhyuk itu hanya bisa diam. Lalu setelah hening lama ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun si namja kedua kembali membenarkan kaca matanya sebelum menoleh.

"Besok kita membolos yuuk!" sebuah cengiran terpasang di wajah Eunhyuk membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat.

Dan ia tahu ia takkan bisa menolak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Putih Biru**

**By cie**

**Cuma fiksi. Penuh typo. Gak suka, gak usah baca.**

**KyuHyuk FF**

**Persembahan terakhir dari saya.**

**My Precious KyuHyuk, aku selalu mencintai kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuHyuk Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah begitu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati cengiran itu tak membantunya. Ayolah dia memang sangat ingin dekat dengan Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu ekslusif dengan dunianya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti begini juga.

Membolos?

Demi PSP terbarunya, ia tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun untuk membolos. Ia yang ketua siswa? Ia yang diagung-agungkan semua guru karena kecerdasan dan kedisiplinannya.

"Apa ini tak masalah?" desis Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk terbahak.

"Bukankah kau ingin masuk ke duniaku? Aku hanya mencoba membantumu saja. Kalau tak mau ya sudah, kita bisa kembali sekarang." Eunhyuk akan berdiri dari tempat duduk bus tapi lengan Kyuhyun segera mencegahnya.

"Ani. Ayo!" ya sebenarnya dibalik rasa takut ada rasa lain. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyangkal hatinya berdebar-debar. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui dia akan melanggar peraturan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Disandarkannya kepala pada bahu Kyuhyun yang sedikit berjengit kaget tapi tak menolak. "Pinjam ya aku ingin tidur."

"Hey kita akan kemana memangnya?"

"Menjelajahi dunia." Suaranya sedikit pelan, dan ketika Kyuhyun melihat mata Eunhyuk sudah terpejam rapat, Kyuhyun memutuskan kalau Eunhyuk hanya mengigau. Ia kemudian ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat terbayang wajah orang-orang yang mungkin akan mengomelinya tapi semua hilang begitu saja ketika ingat bahwa Eunhyuk ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Desa?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat di mana mereka sekarang berada. Sebuah desa di daerah terpencil. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan segera berjalan mendahuluinya. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa anak berhamburan dari sudut desa dan memeluk Eunhyuk seraya berteriak-teriak.

"Hyung... kemana saja kenapa baru datang lagi?" teriakan semacam itu terdengar dari semua anak yang ditanggapi Eunhyuk dengan senyumana manis dan penjelasan bahwa ia sedikit sibuk.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

Eunhyuk berbalik dan memberi Kyu tanda untuk mengikuti. Mereka pergi ke sebuah lapangan yang dibentuk hanya dari pemanfaatan lahan kosong dan datar.

"Cha kita mulai seperti biasa ya teamnya! Kyuhyun kali ini kau jadi pemimpin grup B!" Eunhyuk menunjuk anak-anak yang membuka baju atasannya. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai dengan Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkaget-kaget tapi lalu berusaha untuk beradaptasi.

Mereka bermain dengan gesit tapi tetap riang. Dan Eunhyuk terlihat berbeda dari dia yang biasa Kyu lihat di sekolah. Eunhyuk sangat lepas dan sepertinya merasa teramat nyaman. Anak-anak itu juga begitu terlihat menyayanginya.

Lalu tes tes tes.

Sedari tadi langit memang mendung. Dan sekarang hujan mulai turun. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk berteduh ke pinggiran tapi melihat semua tetap bermain Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bermain di tengah guyuran hujan. Sesekali banyak yang terjatuh karena tanah yang becek dan rumput basah membuat mereka gampang tergelincir.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun tak tahu kalau sensasinya lebih terasa. Bermain di tengah guyuran hujan benar-benar luar biasa. semua beban yang biasanya menggelayuti pundaknya bisa ia singkirkan. Ia benar-benar masuk pada permainan ini. Bercampur dengan perasaan anak-anak yang terlempar ke udara dan juga perasaan Eunhyuk yang diam-diam memberinya senyum.

Jadi karena ini? Karena ini Eunhyuk suka hujan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Saat kakekku meninggal, hujan turun sangat deras. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Orang tuaku telah lama meninggal karena sakit. Dan hujan melindungiku. Aku bisa menangis dengan bebas tanpa perlu malu. Orang-orang hanya mengira itu air hujan yang menggenangi wajahku. Suara guruh membuatku tak merasa sendirian saat malam tiba. Memang aneh tapi aku merasa ditemani hujan. Karenanya ketika musim hujan berlalu rasanya seperti kehilangan sahabat sejati. Hahah aku aneh kan Kyunie?"

Mereka telah menyelesaikan pertandingan bola tadi dengan skor 5-4. Regu Kyuhyun menang. Tapi regu eunhyuk dengan besar hati memberi selamat. Anak-anak di sini sungguh berbeda dari anak-anak yang Kyuhyun temui di kota. Mereka begitu tulus. Di kota, meskipun Cuma pertandingan antar sahabat akan dipenuhi berbagai tipu muslihat dan kecurangan demi kemenangan. Tapi di sini semua mengalir.

"Kau unik.."

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapi kejauhan dengan senyum menghias bibirnya. Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum, biasanya ia tak suka banyak bicara. Tapi kali ini biarlah ia banyak bicara.

"Aku sering berkemah saat merasa sedih. Di bukit ini. Banyak juga yang sering datang ke sini. Suatu hari sepulang dari bukit aku menemukan anak-anak ini bergerombolan di jam-jam sekolah. Rupanya mereka tak bisa bersekolah karena sekolah terdekat letaknya jauh dari sini. Aku merasa itu tak benar. Kalau mereka tak belajar mereka akan gampang sekali ditipu. Dari sana aku memutuskan untuk mengajari mereka."

Kyuhyun kini menoleh dan memberi perhatian penuh pada Eunhyuk.

"Tapi awalnya sulit, mereka tak terbiasa harus belajar, mereka tak mau mengikuti ajakanku. Lalu ya aku berpikir bagaimana kalau mengajar mereka sesuatu yang menyenangkan dulu. Dan akhirnya aku mengajak mereka bermain bola. Dan benar saja setelah itu mereka lebih mudah didekati."

"Aku bekerja sama dengan beberapa orang yang aku kenal untuk mengajar di sini. Dan berhasil. Sekarang malah disini dibangun sekolah. Itu membuatku sedih karena aku tak punya banyak alasan lagi untuk membolos dan pergi ke sini."

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dan Kyuhyun terkekeh, Eunhyuk menganggap penting belajar bagi anak-anak tapi dia sendiri membolos? Yang benar saja?

"Ah satu lagi. Suatu kali saat bermain bola hujan turun dengan deras. Tapi karena waktu hampir habis dan mereka sedang bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku tak tega menyuruh mereka berteduh. Dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Bermain di bawah guyuran hujan membuat semua masalahku berguguran hanyut bersama air hujan yang membasahiku. Aku merasa bebas. Karena itu aku makin mencintai hujan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia setuju, bermain di bawah guyuran hujan efektif menghilangkan sedih tentu saja asal bukan di bawah hujan yang teramat deras. Itu berbahaya selain halilintar, angin juga berbahaya.

"AyO!"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah berpamitan dan berterimakasih atas suguhan makanan yang luar biasa enak pada salah satu penduduk di sana. Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih lama?" napas Kyuhyun hampir habis hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Mereka naik ke bukit yang menanjak sedari tadi dan belum bertemu satu tempat datar pun. Ia yang tak terbiasa seperti ini merasa perjalanan ini seratus kali lebih melelahkan.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dan ternyata wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sama lelahnya dengan Kyuhyun, ketika ia menoleh wajahnya pucat. "Ayo beristirahat!" Lalu ia mengangsurkan botol minumannya pada Kyuhyun yang segera menyambut dan meneguknya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai..." Eunhyuk memberi cengiran pada Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa tak mampu menolak pesona itu. Setelah mengisi tenaga lumayan lama, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Menyusuri jalan setapak.

Dan akhirnya. Perjuangan mereka berhasil. Mereka sampai!

Kyuhyun hanya ternganga menatap pemandangan di depannya. Danau di atas bukit? Indah sekali belum lagi kalau berputar sedikit, ia bisa menatap pemandangan di bawah. Luar biasa. Eunhyuk membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan sementara ia mulai membangun kemah.

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, sebuah tenda kecil sudah terpasang. Eunhyuk sedang mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering. Kyuhyun ikut membantu. Ia juga sering mengikuti acara perkemahan ya tentunya yang lebih terorganisir. Eunhyuk tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun telah membuat semacam tempat untuk memanggang atau memasak makanan.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut. Mereka sudah makan daging kaleng dan teh panas. Keduanya kini telah berbaring di dalam tenda. Sedikit canggung. Apalagi Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali bahu mereka bersinggungan mengalirkan getaran-getaran aneh.

"Kenapa kau sering memperhatikanku?" terdengar suara Eunhyuk pelan memecah keheningan.

"Emm aku tak tahu. Mungkin karena kita begitu berlawanan. Kau membuatku sangat penasaran. Kira-kira sama seperti dua kutub magnet yang justeru akan tarik menarik ketika berlawanan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hmmmm… Aku juga sering memperhatikanmu. "

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menoleh dan sedikit menyesal karena wajah Eunhyuk dengan cengiran manisnya terlihat jelas. Semakin terlihat indah karena lampu pijar elektronik yang digantung di pintu tenda menerangi wajahnya remang-remang.

"Kau begitu sempurna." Desisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sering mendengar pujian dari banyak orang. Tapi pujian Eunhyuk terdengar begitu indah di telinganya entah kenapa. Keheningan selanjutnya tak terasa canggung lagi. Terasa nyaman. Kyuhyun merasa bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupnya hanya bersama Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah kembali mereka terpisah. Seolah ada kemengertian masing-masing. Begitu ada kesempatan berdua saja baru lah mereka kembali menyatu. Kadang tanpa perlu berjanjian mereka akan sama-sama bertemu di halte atau tempat mana pun.

Kali ini Eunhyuk mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Sebuah rumah kecil di perkampungan padat. Kyuhyun hampir tak membayangkan tempat seperti itu ada. Tapi ia langsung kerasan. Masyarakatnya sangat dekat satu sama lain. Meski kadang kedekatannya ditunjukkan dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang di mata Kyuhyun terlihat lucu.

"Kau berdiet?"

Eunhyuk langsung berbalik. Tadi dia sedang membuka baju seragamnya untuk berganti. Ia lalu memberi cengiran. "Iya ini untukmu agar kau tak berpaling…" ucapnya dengan nada seperti seorang istri yang membujuk suaminya.

"Cih dasar…."Kyuhyun terbahak mendengarnya. "Apa belakangan kau melewatkan jam makan malammu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin terlihat sexy untukmu…" Eunhyuk memberi senyuman sexy yang membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal padanya. Dan mereka pun terbahak bersama dengan candaan aneh itu.

"Mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja Kyu. Aku sedang ikut aktif sebuah kegiatan social, ya agar aku punya kegiatan berguna."

Mata Kyuhyun masih menyipit. Tapi ia tak mau mencurigai Eunhyuk. Tidak boleh, ia harus percaya padanya.

"Aishhhh… sudahlah Kyu kau benar-benar seperti suami yang sedang menginterogasi istrinya kau tahu?" Eunhyuk ikut duduk di pinggir tempat tidur bersama Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu kelelahan. Lihat aku baru sadar wajahmu hampir menyamai tengkorak.."

Eunhyuk benar-benar terkekeh. "Kau terlihat semakin mirip seorang suami yang…"

Sebelum ucapan Eunhyuk selesai, Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan membungkus Eunhyuk lalu mendekapnya erat, agar tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Yaaaaaa… lepashkhan…" suara Eunhyuk teredam selimut. Dan Kyuhyun terkekeh, karena Eunhyuk sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Suami? Entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama, semakin mendekatkan mereka. Meski Kyuhyun merasa ada hal misterius yang belum bisa ia kuak dari Eunhyuk. Tapi ia tak ingin memaksa. Meski kadang rasa tak sabar itu muncul. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Ketika masuk ke rumah EUnhyuk yang tak pernah dikunci. Kyuhyun mendapati eunhyuk yang sedang meringkuk di sudut dengan tubuh bergetar. Ketika ia mendekat. Eunhyuk seperti tak sadar. Sesekali tangannya menggaruk tubuhnya. Mulutnya berdesis-desis.

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya tapi ia takut menyakiti. Ia bukan tak mendengar desas-desus di sekolahnya. Ya ada yang mengatakan Eunhyuk adalah anak golongan kiri. Itu untuk menggambarkan anak nakal badung dan pemakai obat-obatan terlarang. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin percaya sebelum Eunhyuk yang mengatakannya sendiri padanya.

Lagipula selama mereka berteman tak pernah ia dapati Eunhyuk sedang melakukan itu. Di rumahnya pun tak ada barang-barang itu.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Kyuhyun segera memangku tubuh itu.

"Kyuuuuu…." Desisnya. Ia tampak begitu menderita.

Kyuhyun menidurkannya di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Ia meronta ketika mungkin rasa apapun yang tengah menderanya semakin terasa. Tapi Kyuhyun terus memeluknya sampai ia lemas dan entah tertidur atau pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka bertemu di taman depan kompleks perumahan padat penduduk tempat Eunhyuk tinggal. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang pergi ke sana untuk menemui Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan. Karena hari hampir menjelang senja, tamannya sepi.

"Kau tahu kan kelulusan sebentar lagi?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmmm.." Eunhyuk menggerakkan ayunannya pelan.

"Aku.. emmm aku diterima di Universitas yang ada di seoul. Kepala Sekolah bersama orang tuaku yang mendaptarkannya."

"Kau suka sekolahnya?" Eunhyuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Akan lebih suka kalau di sana ada kau."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku takkan melanjutkan Kyu. Aku ingin membuka usahaku sendiri dan beberapa kegiatan social dan aku tak ingin meninggalkan kota ini."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Setelah mengenal dan dekat dengan Eunhyuk, ia tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Eunhyuk. Seolah mereka ditakdirkan untuk terikat satu sama lain.

"Pergilah… kau bisa kembali menemuiku di sini setelah kau sukses dan menggapai impianmu."

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini bersamamu."

"Cho Kyuhyun.. ingat kau ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus sempurna. Kau takkan sempurna bila hanya di sini untuk menemaniku dan melepaskan impianmu itu. Sudah kubilang kau bisa kembali nanti kan."

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan mata memerah. "Tapi kau juga impianku. Aku takkan bisa kalau tak ada kau Hyukkie…"

"Kau tahu mungkin sekarang kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi sepuluh tahun dari sekarang. Kau akan menyesalinya. Keberhasilan itu takkan bisa diraih tanpa pengorbanan. Kau hanya mengorbankan aku sekarang, tapi kau akan mendapatkan kesuksesan nantinya. Kau takkan jadi apa-apa di sini. Tempatmu memang di sana."

"Tapi aku men…"

"Aku juga.." potong Eunhyuk cepat. "Tapi kau tahu Kyuhyun, Tuhan menciptakan Eva atau Hawa untuk Adam, dia tidak menciptakan Jacob atau David."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Dan setiap peraturan pasti dibuat untuk kebaikan apalagi aturan Tuhan. Jadi, kita harus melupakan ini."

Kyuhyun berdiri membuat ayunannya menubruk besi penyangga dengan suara nyaring. Eunhyuk ikut berdiri dan tersenyum manis. Baru Kyuhyun sadar Eunhyuk semakin tirus.

"Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku. Ya aku sangat ingin hidup bersamamu. Maka ini keputusanku. Ayo kita saling menjauh dan mungkin ini jalannya. Kalau ternyata setelah tahun berlalu kita tak bisa juga menghilangkan perasaan ini, aku akan menyerah dan kita harus bersama."

"Tapi…"Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa.

"Setidaknya ketika kita bertemu Tuhan nanti, kita bisa menjawab ketika dia menegur. Kita sudah berusaha menghilangkan cinta ini, tapi tetap tak bisa. Jadi kita tak terlalu bersalah kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum meski matanya semakin memerah. Ia menarik Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya sangat erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu.

Kyuhyun sangat kesulitan pada awalnya. Ia selalu mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat apakah Eunhyuk menghubunginya. Tapi tak ada. Eunhyuk telah bulat dengan keputusannya. Taka da komunikasi. Dia bilang toh sebelum ini mereka juga tak dekat. Jadi harusnya ini berhasil. Lalu waktu mengadaptasikannya.

Jadwal kuliah, teman-teman baru, lingkungan baru berhasil menghapus sisi dirinya yang membutuhkan Eunhyuk sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Karena di malah hari atau di musim berhujan, Eunhyuk akan kembali memenuhi setiap sel memorinya. Membuatnya terbungkus rindu. Tapi ia juga berusaha untuk tidak melanggar janji, karena ia yakin Euhyuk sama menderitanya.

Akhirnya saat itu tiba.

Ia telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia punya pekerjaan sekarang. Seorang dokter dan ia memutuskan untuk mengabdi menjadi dokter di kota kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membenci.. sangat membenci hujan. Kenapa ia tak mau berhenti memberi background hujan lebat dengan petir dan gemuruh tak henti, untuk keadaannya saat ini.

Setelah selesai dengan berbagai basa-basi di rumahnya, Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke rumah Eunhyuk. Dan apa yang ia dapati. Rumah itu hampir rubuh karena tak terurus. Dan kau tahu bagian buruknya?

Eunhyuk.. Hyukkienya… dia telah meninggal.

Ya kau tak salah dengan. Dia meninggal tak lama setelah aku pergi. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, kenapa aku tak kembali saja. Setidaknya aku akan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya. Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Di atas ayunan merasa hampa menyadari hanya kekosongan yang menduduki ayunan di sebelahku. Hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Gemuruh memekakan telingaku dan sesekali petir menyinari tubuhku yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Hanya sebuah bungkusan kecil plastic hitam yang ditinggalkan Eunhyuk, yang untungnya selalu tetangganya jaga untuk diberikan padaku.

Aku belum siap membukanya.

Biarkan dulu aku begini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata sebuah surat.

Akhirnya aku berani membukanya. Di sini. Aku kini menjalani masa trainy di sebuah rumah sakit. Ini hari pertamaku.

_Kyunie.. kyu.. cho kyuhyun.._

_Kau tahu, aku harus berpayah-payah menulis surat ini. Jari-jari tanganku sudah seperti kerangka kalau kau bilang dulu hahahha. Dan agak ngilu ketika kugerakkan. Tapi aku tetap menulis dengan tanganku sendiri agar kau tahu seberapa berharganya kau untukku._

_Hmmm pertama maaf. Maaf aku tak memberitahumu soal sakitku. Aku hanya yaaa seperti cerita-cerita klise tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Aku terkena AIDS. Ya mungkin kau pernah mendengar rumor soal aku yang anak nakal atau pecandu. Itu ada benarnya. Aku seorang pecandu._

_Kau tahu aku sangat kesepian. Aku dengan sifatku yang aneh ini, apalagi semenjak kakek meninggal. Aku bahkan tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup lagi. Aku tak punya tujuan. Ketika itu lah aku berpaling pada dunia gelap. Dan ternyata itu memang berhasil menghilangkan sedihku, tapi.. hanya sesaat. Karenanya semakin lama, aku semakin meningkatkan dosisnya dan jadilah penyakit terkutuk itu menimpaku._

_Aku merasa akan mati. Aku tahu aku berpenyakit itu, justeru di saat aku mencoba untuk kembali pada jalan yang benar dengan berbagai bakti social._

_Di hari itu. Di hari kita berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Kau benar. Suasana gloomy cocok untuk bunuh diri dan itu lah yang akan kulakukan sebenarnya. Meski ya aku memang mencintai hujan._

_Kau membuatku hidup kembali meski untuk mati pada akhirnya. Terimakasih Kyu. Kalau kau tak menyapaku, aku sudah akan menerobos lampu hijau dan menabrakkan diriku ke mobil terbesar yang ada agar aku langsung mati. Meski ya aku sempat berdoa, agar aku diberi pencerahan sesaat sebelumnya._

_Dan kau muncul._

_Kau membuat setiap detik di hari-hari menjelang kematianku begitu indah, bahkan setelah kau pergi. Aku bisa mengenang semua memori kita dengan senyum. Ada saat di mana aku takut pada kematian, tapi kenangan bersamamu berhasil meredakan ketakutanku. Kematian itu hanya jembatan bukan? Untuk kembali padaNya._

_Terimakasih dan harus kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. _

_Satu lagi kau harus lanjutkan hidupmu. Jangan kenang aku sebagai bagian memori sedihmu, aku ingin kau kenang sebagai memori terindahmu. Jadi kau harus bahagia sampai takdir untuk bertemu denganNya juga menemuimu._

_Kyuhyunnie saranghae, kalau aku sudah bertemu denganNya nanti aku akan memintanya mempertemukan kita di alam abadi nanti.. hehhe aku Cuma bercanda. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa dunia saat nanti._

_Nah, aku jadi takut lagi pada kematian kalau menceritakan itu. Dan aku juga sudah lelah menulis._

_Jadi sampai jumpa, saranghae :D_

Mata Kyuhyun mengabur entah sejak kapan, ada embun yang melapisi matanya, ia membaca dengan hurup yang kadang tampak membesar atau mengganda, tapi ia tetap bisa membacanya. Entahlah apa Kyuhyun bisa melanjutkan hidup setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Kyuhyun sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk halte ini dan mencoba menerobos jalan raya yang sedang ramai, menabrakkan dirinya pada salah satu mobil. Ternyata sangat sulit untuk melanjutkan hidup. Meski ia sudah berdoa ribuan kali pada Tuhan agar memberinya kekuatan untuk hidup.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri, ya mungkin ia memang harus menabrakkan diri pada salah satu mobil itu dan menyusul Hyukkienya. Abaikan bayangan kalau dia akan marah-marah nanti karena mendatanginya tidak sesuai takdir kematiannya.

"_Gloomy_~~" terdengar desisan dari belakangnya.

Kyuhyun tergagap, ia menoleh. Seseorang gadis berambut sebahu mendekatinya. Dia memberi senyum kecil pada Kyuhyun.

"Musim hujan adalah gloomy..." ucap si gadis lagi. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan ini.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmmm..." si gadis memandang ke depan, tangannya terulur menampung air hujan yang menetes dari atap halte. "Kejahatan bertambah pada musim hujan, nuansa murung terasa di mana-mana, orang gampang merasa murung, dan kasus bunuh diri juga banyak terjadi pada musim hujan. Kabut, kelam, dingin, guruh, petir semuanya melambangkan kegelapan."

Kyuhyun yakin ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Tunggu dulu bukankah ini kata-kataya? Pada … Hyukkie? Dipandangnya gadis itu lekat. Apakah seperti Eunhyuk akhrinya doanya juga terkabul. Seseorang dikirim untuk mencerahkannya?

"Tapi aku suka hujan." Desis Kyuhyun, ya itu benar, semenjak kenal Eunhyuk. Hujan adalah musim favoritnya. Meski belakangan ia membenci hujan karena mengingatkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu..." jawab gadis itu. "Aku sering kali melihatmu memperhatikan hujan dari jendela. Saat pulang kerja kau juga suka berlama-lama menatapi hujan. Kalau hujan tak berhenti, kau menerobos hujan dengan jalan pelan, sama sekali tak terganggu."

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, ia tak tahu kalau ia sering diperhatikan.

"Makanya jangan asyik dengan duniamu sendiri, aku Lee Sora.. aku salah satu perawat di sana kalau kau tak tahu.." gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kini Kyunhyun bisa menatap wajahnya lebih jelas. Wajahnya sedikit mengingatkannya pada Eunhyuk. Atau ya Kyuhyun saja yang berimajinasi.

"Aku selalu ingin menyapamu, tapi kau asyik dengan duniamu sendiri. Kau ekslusif dan tak mengizinkan orang memasuki duniamu. Padahal banyak orang yang tertarik dan ingin mendekat padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ia merasa Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum juga, apa Eunhyuk yang meminta Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuknya dengan adegan familiar ini? Entahlah tapi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lee Sora apa kau ada hubungan dengan Lee Eunhyuk?"

Kening Sora mengerut, "Hah?"

"Ah lupakan! Apa besok kau ada acara?"

Sesaat ia terlihat kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keliling dunia."

Sora tersenyum dan Kyuhyun juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UCAPAN PERPISAHAN (BAGI YANG TAK MAU BACA SILAKAN DI SKIP :D)**

Dengan ini saya pamit dari ffn.

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, meripiu, memfav, FF-FF saya. Saya belajar banyak di sini. Saya juga mendapat banyak teman dari sini. Tapi sejak awal saya masuk ke sini, saya tahu pada akhirnya saya harus dan pasti akan berhenti.

Dulu awal mula saya masuk ke FFn adalah karena Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk. Saya sangat mengidolakannya. Di mata saya, dia adalah pemuda polos penuh humor dan kebaikan hati yang terpancar menyala-nyala. Dia tidak tampan tapi sangat manis. Saya paling suka senyum dan sikap narsisnya. Ya itu memang dia yang dulu. Saya lebih banyak mencari tentang dia yang dulu daripada yang terbaru. Dan ya saya lebih suka dia yang dulu sebenarnya.

Lalu dalam petualangan menjadi fans Hyukkie, saya menemukan FFn, saya begitu terpukau dengan FF yang bercerita tentangnya. Tapi sedikit miris, disamping FF luar biasa tentang dia, banyak juga FF dimana Hyukjae hanya menjadi figuran, atau kalau tidak selalu disebut sebagai si 'pervert'. Nah, saya pun bertekad ingin membuat FF dimana Hyukjae sebagai tokoh utama dan tak hanya menceritakan dia yang mesum. Jadilah saya belajar membuat FF tentangnya.

Awalnya sulit. Saya gaptek, tak ada sarana dan juga kemampuan menulis saya begitu buruk. Tapi lama-lama saya mulai bisa mengerti dan tulisan saya juga lumayan membaik. Misi pertama pun terselesaikan. Dan kalau ingat masa-masa pertama jadi author itu daebak, saya ingat dada saya berdebaran ketika membaca komentar-komentar pada FF pertama saya. Saya sangat bahagia meski saat itu kemampuan berteman saya sangat buruk (sekarang juga masih sih), saya bingung bagaimana harus membalas komentar, bagaimana cara berteman dengan para reader dan lain sebagainya.

Alasan kedua adalah ya jujur saja karena banyaknya bertebaran FF rate M yang banyak diantaranya mengedepankan unsur sex daripada ceritanya, dan saya kaget karena banyak yang membuat adalah anak-anak di bawah umur. Saya ngeri karena mereka dengan kemampuan menulis luar biasa tapi menulis hal seperti itu dan dibaca oleh tak hanya orang dewasa tapi anak di bawah umur juga (mengingat FFn bisa diakses siapa saja). Saya tahu, banyak yang bisa membedakan mana fiksi dan mana bukan, tapi banyak juga yang hanya menelan mentah-mentah. Dengan kata lain, FF tersebut masuk ke dalam otaknya tanpa penyaringan. Dan bisa kalian bayangkan kan akibatnya apa?

Tapi tentu saja banyak juga karya mereka (anak-anak dibawah umur) lainnya yang luar biasa, bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari novel yang pernah saya baca dan saya sangat mengagumi mereka. Teramat sangat. Saya sering menemukan diri saya malu luar biasa setelah membaca karya mereka. Ibaratnya karya saya hanya debu dibanding mereka.

Sebuah karya yang baik itu bukan hanya memberi hiburan tapi juga tuntunan. Istilahnya menyelam sambil minum air kalau kata pribahasa. Jangan sampai karya kalian sia-sia apalagi membawa pada jalan yang salah. Begitu kutipan yang pernah saya baca di sebuah majalah. Karena itu, jadilah saya ingin mengemban misi suci #plakkk membuat FF aman, tetap menarik, dan memiliki pesan. Meski saya akui mungkin tak berhasil, dan saya juga terbawa arus. Tapi paling tidak saya sudah mencoba kan? Kan katanya lebih baik mencoba gagal daripada tidak sama sekali. Iya kan? #kedipkedip

Semua cerita yang saya buat hanya imajinasi semata. Saya sama sekali tak berharap apa yang ada di cerita terjadi dalam kenyataan. Seperti yang mungkin pernah saya tulis di curhatan saya sebelumnya dan di bio saya, meski saya begitu menyukai couple YAOI tapi hanya di FF. Karena saya tak bisa mendukung YAOI di dunia nyata, (ya saya masih berharap mereka berjodoh dengan gadis manis dan baik), karenanya saya mendukung mereka yaoi hanya di FF. Dan saya juga yakin mereka bukan YAOI. Tapi kalau pun mereka benar YAOI sekalipun ya itu diluar kendali saya dan saya bisa menghargainya. Tapi tetap saya berharap mereka bisa menikah dan menghasilkan junior-junior sehebat mereka suatu hari nanti :D

Nah begitulah kenapa saya masuk dan jadi author FFn. Tapi kemudian salah satu perkataan teman dari FB yang bahkan sekarang sudah hilang kontak selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga saya dan membuat saya akhirnya memutuskan memang harus berhenti akhirnya.

Alasannya apa? Yang berminat berdiskusi tentang ini bisa menghubungi saya #Pdamat kkk XD. Saya tak mau menimbulkan fanwar di sini. Tapi mungkin suatu hari kalian juga akan sampai pada fase seperti saya. Ketika tingkat kedewasaan kalian bertambah, ketika pengetahuan kalian meluas, ketika kehidupan baru harus kalian jalani, mungkin kalian akan mengerti sendiri.

Akhir kata. Terimakasih tak terhingga pada semua reader dari ff pertama saya hingga FF terakhir saya nanti di sini. Semalaman saya membaca ulang ripiuan kalian dan wah ternyata luar biasa, saya jadi merindukan banyak reader, sekarang mereka banyak yang menghilang, ada juga sih yang masih setia (kissu kissu buat mereka), ada yang menjadi sahabat bahkan saudara, tapi ada juga yang berbalik membenci saya.

Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Maaf kalau saya pernah berbuat salah atau menyakiti hati kalian.

Okai bye bye. Anyeong :D


End file.
